


Untitled

by poppypoppylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Felix is big fan of 3RACHA, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypoppylix/pseuds/poppypoppylix
Summary: “Aren't you talking to Jisung?” Seungmin say laughingly.“ You still hasn't talk with him yet?” Hyunjin is astounded.Felix sighs. “You take the same classes. Jisung and I don't have much in common to talk about…” His friends worry about his word.Felix loves 3RACHA.3RACHA loves Felix?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ensure that you have read the tags. My work might make you uncomfortable. I'm warning you. I don't want to hurt you. You've been warned.
> 
> I'm not good at English, so I'm sorry if it is difficult for you to understand my English.I hope that you will enjoy.
> 
> This is your last warning. This story includes non-con.

Felix loves three boys in his college. They can sing rap. Their group name is 3RACHA. Their name are Chan, Changbin, and Jisung. There are some bad rumors about them, but they are very attractive. Their rap is cool. Felix is a big fan of them. Jisung is the same age as him, but each of them take different crass. Jisung lives in another world.

“Aren't you talking to Jisung?” Seungmin says laughingly. Felix came cafeteria to eat lunch with his friends. He saw Jisung there. “ You still hasn't talk with him yet?” Hyunjin is astounded. “I have talked with him many times.” “me too.” Seungmin agrees with him. Felix sighs. “You take the same classes. Jisung and I don't have much in common to talk about…” His friends worry about his words. “ Let's take lunch anyway.”Seungmin will choose the table for four. Hyunjin sits next to him, and Felix sits across from him.

“ What should I do?” “ You should talk about you love 3RACHA.” Hyunjin eat his lunch. “ I think so, too. All you have to do is say that you love 3RACHA,” Felix worry about Seungmin. “ There's no way I can do that! It would be easy if I could do it… easier said than done.” “Why can't you do it?” Seungmin asks Felix. his face is a little red. “I don't want them to know that I love them. I'm so embarrassed.” Seungmin is amazed. “ It doesn’t make sense to me.”

“I know Jisung's number and his email address. If you want it, I I'll give you a favor of telling it.” Felix's face brightens. “ I really appreciate that!” Hyunjin smirks. “I'll help you on one condition.” Felix knits his eyebrows. “ What shall I do?” “I want you to help me with my English assignment.” Seungmin laughs. “ Let me do it for you! And please give me his number and his email address.” Felix stares him. “ You already know that.” Felix is surprised at Hyunjin's word. “For reals? You know?” “Yes.” Felix puffs up his cheeks. “I'll do it! You tell me his!” Hyunjin take out his phone laughingly.

“Hi, Hyunjin!” A boy comes to them. “And Seungmin!” He does a high five with Seungmin. “What's up, Jisung?” Hyunjin asks him. “You look like you having fun! Can I sit here?” Jisung asks Felix. He can't answered. He have never talked Jisung. Felix is a little shy. “Sure!” Seungmin says it. Felix is stepping on his friend's toe. Of course, Jisung can't see that.

“Who is he?” Jisung asks his friend. “Felix. Our friend.” Hyunjin explains. “Felix? Is he from abroad?” Seungmin give a nod. “He Is from Australia. his korean name is lee yongbok.” Felix puffs up his cheek. And, Seungmin hurts his toe. “He doesn't like be colled his Korean name” Hyunjin says laughingly. “Does he?” “Yes, If we do it, He causes harm to us” Felix steps Hyunjin's toe.

Jisung listens to them pleasantly. “You are so cute.” He talks to Felix. “Jisung. Nice to meet you.” He put out his hand to him for a handshake. “N-Nice to meet you too.” Felix shakes his hand. He is glad with only that. “Your hands are as small as baby's” Jisung puts his hand on top of Felix's. “So cute.” His words makes Felix blushes.

Felix have just got the message.

Seungmin: Are you not going to say him “I love 3RACHA <3”?  
Felix: Of course I'm not!  
Seungmin: Chicken.  
Felix: Don't insult me.  
Seungmin: If you don't do it, I'll do.

Felix raises his head. Seungmin grins like a Cheshire cat. “Jisung, have a good news!” “What's?” Jisung is curious. “this cute boy is big fan of 3RACHA.” Felix tries to step his toe, but he makes a mistake. Seungmin is smart. “I'm not falling for that again.” Felix kicks his foot. “I can’t believe it!” He makes Hyunjin laughs.

“Do you like us?” Jisung asks Felix. “Well… yes. I love 3RACHA…” Felix is too shy. “I am super happy!” Jisung shakes his hand. “ If you hope to meet us, you can come to our next event. I'll invite you!” Hyunjin cuts in their conversation. “He doesn't like crowded places.”Jisung tilt his head. “Is that so?”Felix is sorry. “Just as he said. I don't like that kind of place.” “I see…”

Jisung comes up with something. “ I think I can get VIP seats for you. Second floor of the venue is VIP seats. and You can listen to our songs.” “However, I have to talk my bandmates to decide that…” “Really?”Felix says with his eyes shining. “Sure.”

“Will you come along with us?” Jisung asks Hyunjin and Seungmin. “ When is the next event?” “This Saturday. Well, Tomorrow.” “Umm… I'm going to play soccer with my friends.” Hyunjin is very athletic. He can plays various kinds of sports. “I'm going to get dinner tomorrow.” Seungmin has a good appetite. “We can eat foods in the venue！ Let's go together！” Felix invites his friend. “I have already booked.” Felix is sulking.

“Then, See you tomorrow. Look forward to it.” Jisung leaves there. Felix have his number. “It is an amazing day!” He smiles. “Then, Do you do my assignment!” Hyunjin looks happy. “No! You didn't introduce him to me. I got it myself.” Seungmin laughs. “Felix won.” Hyunjin is complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'm sorry for the late update. I knew it but...English is difficult. And the test is near, so I have to study, but it's almost spring break. Then, I'll study English and write my works. 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy.

Felix arrives 10 minutes prior to the event. He tells event staff. “I've been invited to the VIP seat." The staff doesn't trust him. “What's your name?" “Lee Felix… Lee Yongbok.” He hesitates to say his name. “Who's the invitees.” “Han Jisung.” The Staff sighs. “I'll check that.” He leaves there. He hasn't trusted him yet. It isn't usual that a guy like Felix is invited, and alone. He made a fair decision.

He comes back after a while. “I'm sorry. I'll take you to the seat.” He takes Felix to second floor. There is brack sofa there. He can see the stage from there. Felix drinks apple juice and eats cookies until the event starts.

The event was amazing. Their songs is great. He could look 3RACHA on the great seat. He is very happy. “I couldn't be happier!” He texts Jisung after the event.

Felix: It was thd bomb!  
Jisung: Thank you. Are you still free?  
Felix: Yes. I have no plans.  
Jisung: Would you like to come over to our dressing room?

Is it a dream? No, It's a reality. He is very excited. He can meet his idol. It's a wonderful. He replies right away.

Felix: Yes!

A few minutes event staff takes him. He arrives at the front of their dressing room. There 3RACHA is in there. his heart is pounding. Event staff opens the door. There was a three men in the room. “Who are yot?” Changbin asks. He looks really morose. He stands with his back to me Felix. He is a little scary. He has dark voice. Event Staff gives his name and introduces Felix. “I taked Mr.Han's friends.”

“Thank you. You can back to work.” Jisung waves his hand at the staff. Felix stops at the entrance. “Felix. He is the boy of I spoke.” Jisung puts him in the room. “Ah, we were just talking about you!” Changbin changes the attitude. He looks back and smiles at Felix. “I've head about you. I didn't kown wonderful person like you are in our college.” Changbin shakes Felix's hand. “Nice to meet you, Felix.” Felix's mind went blank. 

“Stop Binnie. He is confused.” Chan said that. He is the oldest and very mature. “Chan.” He puts out his hand. Felix shakes his hand. “It's a great pleasure to meet you.” Thers streamed from his eyes. “You're exaggerating. We go to the same college. ” Felix nods. Chan wipes his tears with the thumb.

“You're free, aren't you?” Felix nods assent. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” “Yes!” Felix smiles. “Now, I'm preparing to go out, so can you wait a second?” Felix nods. “Not fair!” Changbin gets agree. “Felix is my friend.” Jisung says laughingly. His words makes Felix is happy. Jisung is his idol. He is his idol's friend. Jisung smiles at his cute friend.

Jisung whispers Changbin's ear. “Please you keep your hands off him. ” Changbin frowns. “Huh! Why!” Jisung siphs. “You and Chan are too rough. He is my friend. I beg you please.” Changbin sulks. “hyung!” He call Chan. “What's up?” “Can I talk to you about something?” He glances at Felix. Chan walk up to Felix before he talks with his bandmates. “Can you wait outside? We want to talk about something.” Felix nods silently. “Good boy.” Chan makes Felix blushes.

After Felix left the room, They start to talk. Changbin complains to Chan. “Jisung told me to keep my hands off Felix.” Chan doesn't change expression. “Why do you say that, Jisung?” Jisung puffs out his cheek. He looks like squirrel. “He is my friend! I really like him.” “Do you disobey me? Do you hate me?” He is a little mad. “Hyung…, I didn't mean it that way. I love you.” He hugs his bandmate. Chan pats their heads. “Binnie, it's not that he doesn't like you. Sungie, can you understand his feelings too?” Their relationship is crazy. “To be honest, he is so cute, it's illegal. I want him too.” Chan smiles and pat his bandmates' heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my sentence is very short, And I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed reading my works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final exam is finally over! I can write my work!

“I'm sorry for being late.” When Jisung walks out to the hallway, Felix has been waiting. He is wearing a red scarf. “Don't worry about it.” Jisung smiles at him. His face is almost buried in the scarf. “You're so cute” Felix hides his red cheek in scarf. “Shall we go?” Jisung takes his hand. “Yes.” Felix follows him.

They don't go to restaurant. They arrives at a big apartment. “Well… Where are we?” “I live in this apartment.” Jisung unlocks the apartment door. They ride the elevator. Jisung presses the top floor of a button. “57…” Felix is surprised. He lives on the first floor of the two-story apartment. He never seen that button before. “We're here.” Jisung lets him gets off the elevator. “this is my room.” He stops in front of one of the room. He unlocks and opens his room door.

“This is a very nice room!” Felix impressed. He is in his idol's room now. “Felix, come to me.” Jisung calls him from the sofa. He sits next to Jisung. “Let's get delivery. What do you want to eat? ” Felix is worried. “What's on your mind?” “I-I want to eat chiken and pizza, but I only have one choice. Which do you think is better?” Jisung laughs. “Let's get both of them!” Felix shakes his head. “I'm not rich…” “You don't have to pay. It's on me.” Jisung takes his wallet out. “You want chiken and pizza, don't you?” “Yes, but…”He puts his fingers to Felix's lips. “Are you trying to embarrass me?” Felix gives up. He is way too hot. “Hi！ I would like to order……”

After 30 minutes, there're two pizzas, chicken and two cups of apple juice. Felix gets a piece of pizza. “It's great!” When he finished eating that, He said that. Jisung digs into a part of chicken. “Delicious! Taste it!” Felix digs into it. “Yummy! You're on fleek!”the boy hugs Jisung.

They ate up everything. The dinner is enough for Felix feels sleepy. “Hey sleepyhead. Are you sleepy?” Felix nods silently. “Okey, Please stay in my house, but before you sleep, you must take a shower.” Jisung pats his head.

After Felix gots out of the shower, He'd begun searching for Jisung. He dresses in Jisung clothes now. “Jisung?” He looks for his friend in the living room, but he isn't there. Felix is worried. He calls his friend's name. “Jisung~” There's no reply. Felix opens the door near him. There're a desk and a chair. Jisung is sitting in the chair. Is there a study room? “Felix?” Jisung takes off his headphone. “Are you still working?” “No. I was just thinking.” Jisung stands up. “I'm sorry for disurbing you.” “Doesn't worry. Did you tell your parents that you are staying here?” Felix shakes his head. “Tell them. “They're worried about you.” “No problem. They're in Australia. I'm live by myself now.” Jisung is sure that's nice. “ So you're ok.” his smile is a little scary.

Jisung puts Felix to his bed. “Where will you sleep?” he asks anxiously. “I'll sleep on the floor or sofa.” “No. You'll catch a cold.” Jisung doesn't know what to do. “There's no other place to sleep. Do you want to sleep with Jisung?” He meant it as a joke. “That's a nice idea! I think we should do it.” Felix pulls Jisung with a smile. “It's dangerous, isn't it?” Jisung heaves a sigh. “Dangerous? What's dangerous? Is it dangerous for a man sleep with other man? I'm not a girl.” Felix laugh. “Just as you said.” Jisung gives a wry smile. “I'll take a shower and sleep with you.” “Yeah.”

Felix can't sleep. He was sleepy until a few minutes ago. Jisung's words make him wake up. He's going to sleep with Jisung. He is big fan of 3RACHA. There's no way he isn't excited. He can hear the sound of the shower. The sound is beautiful. Felix takes out his smartphone. He reads his friends' message.

[ Best Millenniums Forever <3 ]  
Seungmin: Today, Felix went to the event.  
Hyunjin: He must have been glad.  
Seungmin: He saw Jisung to us.  
Hyunjin: You are right.  
Seungmin: He doesn't read this chat. The event should have finished.  
Hyunjin: What does he do?  
Hyunjin: Is he already sleeping? Or got and a girl in the venue?  
Seungmin: There's no way he can do it.  
Hyunjin: I know.

Felix laughs at his friends' chat. They teases him, but he guesses so. He isn't good at talking to girls. Felix replies as soon as possible.

Felix: I'm not going to sleep yet.  
Hyunjin: Ah! My princess!  
Seungmin: No! Our princess.  
Felix: I'm not your princess.  
Hyunjin: How did you enjoy the event?  
Felix: It was great. After the event finished, I went to their dressing room.  
Seungmin: do you met Chan and Changbin?  
Felix: Sure.  
Seungmin: Are they scary?  
Felix: Changbin is a little scary, but Chan is so nice.  
Hyunjin: He has a bad reputation. Jisung is nice friend, but I was scared of him until I talk with him.  
Felix: I'm sure Changbin is nice person.

“What's up?” Jisung robs Felix's smartphone. “Oh…” He reads their chat. He changes his expression. “What's our bad news?” “Sorry, I don't know that.” Felix really doesn't khow. “They are very fond of gossip. Bad news travels fast.” He doesn't want to hurt Jisung.“I think the rumor is just a rumor. Don't worry.”He consoles Jisung. “Yeah, you are right.” Jisung seems thought of something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments!  
> I'm sorry for the late update!  
> I am so dumb… :(  
> I had been reading fanfictions…  
> That was fun :p
> 
> I'll be happy if you enjoy reading it <3

When Felix wakes up, Jisung is right in front of him. “Wow… so cute.” He smiles at the boy who looks like a squirrel. Does He have to wake Jisung up? He's hesitant. “I've the right to take pictures of Jisung.” He tells himself. He's his smartphone in his hand. He gets a few pictures. “Umm… Good morning Felix.” Jisung wakes up. “Good morning.” Felix hides his smartphone behind him.

“Let's eat breakfast.” Jisung goes to kitchen. Felix follows at his heels. “What shall we eat?” He asks Jisung. “Well, cup noodles?” Jisung opens the kitchen shelf. “Are you being serious? breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Felix gives him advise. “I don't like cooking.” “I'll do” He can cook. “Will you be cooking for me?” “Yes. However. I can only make simple food.” He opens the refrigerator. There's nothing to eat in the refrigerator. “Eggs, milk, and… Why don't you have many foods?” “I haven't gone shopping in a while.” Jisung usually eats a cup noodle. “Well, do you have honey at home?” “Yeah.” Jisung take honey from the kitchen shelf. “Thank you. You”

After a few minutes, Felix gets breakfast for him. “Honey toast and milk.” Jisung smiles. “Oh, It's really simple. He's a bite. Felix puffs out his cheek. “You don't have something to eat. It's your fault.” Jisung pats his head. “That’s true. Your honey toast is delicious.” Felix's cheek is pink. Jisung is very happy. He likes him. He's so cute.。

“Are you free today?” “Yes.” Felix holds a glass with both hands. He drinking like a baby. “Princess, you can come to our office. Do you want to come?” Felix opens his eyes. “Well, Are Chan and Changbin there?” “Sure.” “I'll be there!” He puts the grass on the table. Jisung strokes his cheek. “What's up?” Felix smiles. He's used to physical contact. He and his friends are close. Jisung is into his cute smile. He's addictive. “It hurts!” Felix holds his hand. He comes to his senses. Felix has a scar on his cheek. He caused him to get injured? “Are you okay？” The boy asks him. “Sorry, I'm okay.”He leave the table. “Where will you go?” “I'll go buy band-aid.” He catches his wallet and leaves home.

There is the convenience store near the apartment. He'll get band-aid there. He just realised that He is wearing loungewere now. “Shit!” Why didn't he realize it earlier? He's totally into Felix. He bothers him. Felix is the most cutest boy He's ever seen. What did he think about injured his cheek. “hot…” He heaves a sigh. He goes into convenience store. A store clerk greets him. He finds band-aid. He has the choice either of the two band-aid. Normal or kids'. Which band-aid suits Felix? “Felix…” Animal print band-aid catches Jisung's eye. He take a cute box.

“I bought for you.” Jisung opens the band-aid box. “The bleeding stopped.” Felix have a bloodstained tissue. “That could get infected.” Jisung put a band-aid on his cheek. the cute band-aid. the pink base band-aid. the rabbits print band-aid. Felix sees the band-aid box. “Do you put this rabbits on me?” “Yes. Don't you like it?”Felix doesn't shakes his head, but he doesn't nods. “I-I'm a little embarrassed. I grew up.” Jisung strokes the band-aid. “That looks good on you. Do you like rabbits?” Felix nods. “However I like squirrels better than rabbits. They look like you.” Jisung is blushing. Does he tease him? “Thank you…”

“My clothes suits you well.” Jisung lets he stands in front of the mirror. “I'm flattered.” He wearing Jisung's clothes. He likes dark clothes. Felix looks exactly the same with him. All their clothes are black. They are look like twins. “You look very nice with my clothes.” Jisung's content. The cute boy wearing his clothes, and He looks happy.“They are waiting. Shall we go.” Jisung holds Felix by the arm.

They comes to the office by taxi. They arrived at an apartment. The apartment is a little big. They ride the elevator. “Top floor？” Felix asks Jisung. “Yeah.” He presses the 45 floor of the button. “Did you lease the room for work?” “No.” Opening the elevator door.

Jisung opens their room door. “Originally it is Changbin's room.” “Does he live here?” “No. He lives anther apartment.” They sit the sofa. There is the memo on the table. “We'll go shopping…” Jisung rips up the memo. “What is he having the room for?” Jisung freezes for a moment. He smiles. “You can't understand.” Felix puffs up his cheek. “Don't tease me!” “Umm… for a hobby?” He isn't convinced. “Hobby? What does he do in his free time?” Jisung doesn't know what to say.

The door flung open. “I'm home Jisung. Why didn't you lock?” Changbin and Chan come home. Chan brings bag. There are candies, snacks, and sprite in the bag. “Hello.” He stands up and bows. “Felix!” Changbin hugs him. “Jisung, you don't tell me that you bring him.” Chan pinches his cheek. “Sorry, Should I go home?” “NoNoNo. I love you. I want you to stay here.” He pats Felix's head. The boy's cheek is a little red.

“You are so cute.” Changbin gives him candies. “Thanks,” He's a little shy. “What's this the cute band-aid?” Changbin strokes his cheek. “Jisung injured my cheek, but he gave me this.” “Did he?” He stares at Jisung. “S-strange?” Felix has a troubled face. “No. You look very nice.” Changbin gazes at him. “Jisung and Changbin, we must work.” Changbin sighs. “You can watch movies. There's the TV in the bedroom.” “I want to do!” He smiles. What will cutie watch? Kids anime? “Shall we go.” He takes Felix to the bedroom.

“What do you want to watch?” “Ummm, Anything as long as it isn't horror.” Changbin lets he sit the bed. “Do you like anime?” “Yes.” Felix has such a cute smile. Changbin stands. He wants to push him down into that bed. Felix is sitting his bed. It's perfect. He tempts him. He makes a fist. He takes one of the DVDs. “It's funny. I'm sure you'll like it.” He gives Felix it before he leaves the room.

Felix is drinking sprite. Other boys makes a song. Changbin's bed is so comfy. He's watching anime while laying down in bed. characters are pop and cute. Does Changbin like the anime? “He's so cuuute!” He loves hugging. He's baby. “Baby Changbin…" Felix smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Chan say “NoNoNo”. Chan was planning to say “No”, but I remembered ‘NoNoNo’ by Apink. I love this song. It's so cute. I want Felix to sing this song <3
> 
> It's not a big deal, but I'm into listening the songs by DAY6 now. Their songs are great, and Brian is so cute. I'll write his story someday.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'm sorry for the late update!!!  
> I've written Jeonglix & Woochan.  
> I may post them.

“Nuuuu! Felix is cuteness overload!” Changbin screams. “He's lying down in bed. I can play with him!” Chan shakes his head. “You must work and give up today.” “I know that, but…” Jisung sighs. “Are you going to hurt him? He's mine.” Jisung is tapping the desk with his pen. He's a little bit angry. He don't want be taken his favorite boy “You hurt him. he gets hurt, that is your fault.” Changbin strokes Jisung's cheek. “ Just like you, I can scratch you. It's matching outfits with Felix. Felix is your favorite boy, isn't he?” Jisung pouts his lip. “I hate pain.” “Liar.” Changbin laughs.

“Sigh…”Chan cuts in their conversation. “How many times do I have to tell you? You must work.” Changbin and Jisung leave from each other. “Don't be touching with only the two you. I told you a million times!” Chan is jealous. He's the oldest, but he's childish. “Sorry Chan.” They kiss Chan's cheek, and Changbin kisses his lip. “Binnie… You're always first.” Jisung kisses Chan. Chan smiles gleefully. “Let's work!” “Yeah.” They love each other. love comes in many different in the world. Their love story is a little strange.However. There is no problem. They're happy.

How long did it take? It's already evening. Theirs work is mostly finished. “Felix, you had better get going.” Chan opens the bedroom door. No reply. The boy is sleeping. “Wow…” He's sleeping with his belly uncovered. Very cute belly. His belly is different from theirs. That looks very soft. “You'll catch a cold.”Chan smiles and strokes his belly. “Umm…” The boy is still sleeping.

“Chan?! What's up?” Jisung is angry. He thinks Chan is playing with Felix. “Shh, he's still sleeping.” Jisung covers his mouth with his hand. Changbin pushes Jisung. “Oh, Changbin…” “Wow, is Felix sleeping? So cute.” His fuzz are shaked every time Felix is moving. His lip takes a little breath. His eyelashes are shaked. “I want to kiss him.” Changbin picks his lip with his finger. “Wait Wait. I want to go first.” Jisung puffs up his cheek. Changbin sneers. “What do you think?” He asks Chan. “Ah, These cases, is it seniority? so… will I go fast?” That is not fair. He's the oldest.

“Maybe it's his first kiss.” Changbin puts his arm around Jisung's shoulder. “If you're right, I feel sorry for him. He should give me his first kiss.” He still complains. “You are noisy.” Chan makes them to shut up and puts his lip to Felix's one softly. The kiss is simply touch. “Very soft kiss. This is not like him.” Changbin complaints. Jisung smiles. “Actually, that is even better. He doesn't want Chan to kiss him.” Brunet hugs him. “He doesn't want to be kissed by you neither.” “I want your kiss.” The cute squirrel kisses Changbin's cheek. “Me too.” He kisses his squirrel.

“Finish kissing time.” He keeps Changbin clear of Jisung. “It's your turn bin” He kisses Changbin's forehead. “Nice,” Felix is sleeping yet. He kisses Felix's forehead, nose, and lip. His nose is cute. He has a button nose. “So soft.” Felix's lip is very soft. It is better than most girls' “Your kiss is soft.” Jisung is surprised at him. Chan says “Felix is still a child.”. “I'm sure that you'll rape him.” The squirrel puffs up his cheek. “Your turn.” The oldest pats him on the back. “I know.” He smiles.

“Wow… You're so cute.” Jisung strokes his cheek. “I'm sorry to injure. Did that hurt?” He wipes Felix's lip with his thumb. “I'm sorry that my brothers play with you.” He kisses Felix fondly. isn't he up yet? Jisung shoves his tongue in mouth. Is he sleeping beauty? He doesn't wake up. Their saliva is mixing. “Jisung, finish.” Chan keeps Jisung clear of Felix. He kisses Jisung. “That's not fair! I sucked it up.” “Felix doesn't seem reluctant.” Jisung picks boy's nose. “What did you think when he wakes up?” Chan has a sigh. “He's a kid. He sleeps a lot.” Jisung kisses Felix's nose.

“Felix, wake up.” Chan wakes Felix up. “Umm…” The boy has just woke up. “What's the time?” “It's already six o'clock.” Changbin smiles, He gives Felix water. “you're getting thirsty, aren't you?” Felix nods his head. “I've to get going.” Felix finishes his water and stands up. He stumbles. “Wow, Are you okay?” Jisung supports him. “Y-yeah.” He smiles and leaves the bedroom. “Sorry about I stayed too long. I'm going home.” He bows. “I’ll take you home.” Jisung puts his hand up. “I'm good, thank you. I can come home alone.” He holds luggage and leaves their room in a rush.

He's waiting a elevator. “Did Jisung kisses me…?” His cheek is getting red. He controls one's breathing. He woke up then because of Jisung's kiss. He pretended that he was sleeping. “Jisung kisses me, and Chan kisses him…” It doesn't make any sense. confusion, “Chan loves Jisung, but Jisung loves me…” That can't be true. He's his cool idol. Chan, does he love Jisung? “He said ‘That's not fair! I sucked it up.’ ” What did he put up with? Kissing Felix? He's sigh. “I'm so dumb. That can't be true. in the first place, What did Changbin do?” He stayed with them in the bedroom. “It's a dream. I had a little excitement.” He tells himself.

Elevator has arrived. He rides it and presses the first floor of the button. Just before closing the door, a man coming. “Felix, you don't know where there is. Do you think you can come home?” Chan. Elevator downing. “Well… Why are you here?” Felix is confused. “I'll take you home.” Chan shows his car key. “I can drive a car. Give me your address.” He senses dange. Is it safety to tell Chan his address? “What am I thinking…? He's very kind…” Felix talkes to himself. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Chan looks anxiously at him. “No, nothing don't worry.” It's only a dream. He's very kind. Felix tells him his address.

“Here we are.” Chan tells Felix who sits shotgun. He's a little sleepy. “You just woke up, didn't you?” The boy is smiling soft. “Yes. I'm kid. Sleepy.” He tells a joke. “Thanks for the ride.” Chan smiles. “Don't worry. Good night Felix.” He kisses Felix's forehead. Felix is surprised. “ah…” Chan did it unconsciously. “Sorry! It was reflex…” He looks worried. “Don't worry. Thank you so much.” Felix gets out of the car in a rush. He bows to Chan. “Really, don't worry. I'm glad to you're safe.” Chan waves his hand to him.

He goes into the room in a hurry. “Gasp gasp… Safe? What's safe? I was kissed by a man. It's not safe…” “But I'm excited…” He sighs. “They're my idol. They're not my lover. I'm crazy.” He drinks water. “Calm down. It's Chan's greeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my works!!  
> Thanks for kudos and comments＜3


End file.
